


Hands

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, KiKaga Day, KiKaga Day 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise, Kagami decides, has very nice hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Amber  
> A/N: I found this file in my folder with KnB fics. It's from last year and there was only a one sentence written – the first one. Honestly, I don't remember what I wanted to write so I had to improvise ^^  
> Happy KiKaga Day! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Hands**

Kise, Kagami decides, has very nice hands.

They don't look like a basketball player's hands at all, nope. Their skin is smooth, there is no calluses on them from playing too long, fingernails always look good. Kise's fingers are long, slim – they would suit a pianist better than an athlete.

Kagami often compares them to his own: rough, bigger, more clumsy. Kagami has never seen Kise spill his drink while Kagami’s own hands seem to move of their own accord every time Kagami is nervous, knocking things over and trembling.

Not only are Kagami's palms clumsy; he feels clumsy when he is next to Kise. Even on the court, the only place where Kagami knows how to move, the red-head is often sure he is going to trip over his own legs when Kise plays against him. Kise is everything Kagami is not, with his cat-like moves and grace, charming smile which doesn't scare people off and personality which makes people genuinely like him.

But every time when Kise grabs Kagami's hand in his own, squeezing his lover's fingers, and smiles at Kagami like he is the only person in the universe, Kagami can only smile back, thinking that this is good. As long as Kise wants him he doesn't have to worry about himself at all.

 

 


End file.
